In My Dreams
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Depressed, lonely, and without Kagome, Inu-Yasha takes comfort in his musing and his dreams until she comes back home InuKag


Disclaimer: If I own anything now, I'm quite surprised. . .  
  
Author's Note: Heyo! ^_^ (I know, I know, another one shot song fic. . .)  
  
Anyway, I was getting ready to leave for school this morning and the song 'Here Without You' by Three Doors Down started playing and. . .  
  
Well, yeah.  
  
^_^;;  
  
Here's the result.  
  
Enjoy! ^.^  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha grumbled darkly to himself, fuming in the topmost branches of his tree.  
  
'Stupid wench,' he silently snarled, oblivious to the sakura blossoms that danced past his face in the twilight. 'It's been four gods be damned days! Where the hell is she?!'  
  
Crossing his arms tightly over his torso, he glared down at the well from the corner of his eye.  
  
'Stupid. . . idiotic. . . grr. . . 'I can be punctual, Inu-Yasha!' Punctual my foot. . .'  
  
Then he loosened his limbs with a sigh, massaging his temples tiredly. 'I think I'm going insane. . .'  
  
Looking up at the slowly rising moon, he knocked the back of his head against the trunk a few times; his soft growls fading into the darkness as he tried to sort through his thoughts.  
  
Four days. . .  
  
She'd been gone for four days. . .  
  
Had it really only been that long. . . ?  
  
It felt like it had been an eternity.  
  
*A hundred days have made me older  
  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face. . .*  
  
How could she do this to him?!  
  
How could she go off and leave him all alone?!  
  
All alone. . . !  
  
Alone. . .  
  
Like he had been before he had met her. . .  
  
Alone to deal with the teases, taunts, threats. . .  
  
Alone to cope with the harsh realties of life. . .  
  
Alone to cry his young self to sleep. . .  
  
. . .  
  
*A thousand laughs have made me colder  
  
And I don't think I can look at this the same. . .*  
  
Frowning deeply, the hanyou roughly shook his head.  
  
'This is not a time to dwell on the past. . .' he reprimanded. 'It's a time to plot how to get Kagome back home where she belongs!'  
  
Yes- she belonged here.  
  
She belonged beside him.  
  
She belonged TO him.  
  
. . .  
  
What was he thinking?!  
  
He *was* loosing it!  
  
And it was all her fault!  
  
This always happened when she was gone!-  
  
Weird thoughts (all right, so he sometimes had them when she was close by, too), possessive feelings (granted, he had those when she was around, as well), a desire to kiss her (though that urge was definitely stronger when she was here, though, now that he thought about it. . .)  
  
. . .  
  
Did she KNOW what happened whenever she left his side?! (Or stayed by his side, for that matter?!)  
  
He mentally cursed himself. ''Course she doesn't. I make sure she doesn't catch on. . .'  
  
Catch on. . .  
  
Catch on to how much he missed her when she wasn't around. . .  
  
Sighing deeply he leaned against the rough bark of the tree and lightly closed his eyes, trying to pick up the sweet stench she'd left upon the well.  
  
*But all the miles have separate  
  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face*  
  
Slightly comforted by the faint smell of the girl, he cast his half-lidded gaze upon the round, full moon.  
  
'Kagome. . .'  
  
*I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you, baby  
  
And I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you, baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight  
  
It's only you and me*  
  
Gods, when would she be back. . . ?  
  
He couldn't stand it when she was away!  
  
It felt like she took a part of him back to her time- a large chunk of his very existence.  
  
That must be it-  
  
After all, why else would his heart hurt so much whenever he couldn't see her?  
  
*Yeah. . .*  
  
He shook his head again, a small frown creasing his face.  
  
He couldn't think like this.  
  
He was in love with Kikyo, after all.  
  
And as soon as the hunt for the Shikon was over and Naraku was defeated he was gonna go to hell with her.  
  
Right?  
  
. . .  
  
Right.  
  
He would collect shards with Kagome and then burn with Kikyo. . .  
  
That's what he wanted.  
  
*The miles just keep rolling as the people either wait to say hello  
  
I've heard this life is overrated*  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Oh, who the hell was he kidding?!  
  
He didn't want that- even HE wasn't in that much denial!  
  
As soon as the hunt for the Shikon was over and Naraku was defeated he was probably gonna ask Kagome to be his mate. . .  
  
No-  
  
He *was* gonna ask Kagome to be his mate. . .  
  
If she'd accept him.  
  
Which she hopefully would. . .  
  
*But I hope that it gets better as we go  
  
Ooh, yeah, yeah*  
  
'Though that's not likely, is it. . . ?' he thought miserably, allowing his musings to drift back to the more depressing side of life- such as his existence without Kagome near by.  
  
Kagome. . .  
  
*I'm here without you baby!  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind!  
  
I think about you, baby  
  
And I dream about you all the time!  
  
I'm here without you, baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams!  
  
And tonight, girl  
  
It's only you and me*  
  
No, she probably wouldn't want to be his mate. . .  
  
He couldn't really blame her, if she didn't.  
  
After all, he was only a half-breed.  
  
But. . .  
  
Even if she didn't want him, he'd still love her. . .  
  
*Everything I know  
  
And anywhere I go  
  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love*  
  
Yet. . .  
  
He also firmly believed that Kagome wasn't like that.  
  
She'd never judged him by his blood before- ever.  
  
And he couldn't help but notice. . .  
  
A small smile crossed his face, hidden by his palms as he rested his chin in his hands, still looking towards the moon.  
  
He couldn't help but notice the way her scent changed when he was around her. . .  
  
Changed in a way that no other male could make it change. . .  
  
That could be a good sign. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Though it could also mean she hated him more then all the other mal- - -  
  
No.  
  
It wasn't an 'I dislike you, get the hell away from me' smell; he was sure of that.  
  
It was a deliriously delicious aroma of 'like'. . .  
  
. . . Strong liking. . .  
  
He nodded briefly to himself, sitting up straight once more.  
  
Yes.  
  
Strong liking.  
  
And so. . .  
  
When the hunt was over . . .  
  
He'd ask her. . .  
  
*And when the last one falls  
  
And when it's all said and done  
  
It gets hard but it won't take-  
  
Away-  
  
My love!*  
  
His small grin vanished as he glared at the innocent wooden time portal.  
  
Provided, of course, that she actually CAME BACK HOME before the fricken' hunt was over!  
  
*Woah, woah, woah, oh oh, oh oh . . . !*  
  
Sighing and flopping back against the trunk of the tree once more, Inu- Yasha slowly closed his eyes, allowing the petal-kissed winds to rustle his thick, silver hair.  
  
"Get back here soon, wench. . ." he murmured half-heartedly as his thoughts became less coherent, his senses clinging desperately to her soft scent.  
  
*I'm here without you baby!  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind!*  
  
"I can't stand it when you're gone. . ."  
  
And with that final musing he allowed his vision to darken to a cozy black.  
  
*I think about you, baby-  
  
And I dream about you all the time!*  
  
But the blackness didn't stay long.  
  
It never did.  
  
It always quickly faded into bright, warm dreams about his Kagome.  
  
*I'm here without you, baby!  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams!*  
  
His Kagome that would never leave. . .  
  
* And tonight, girl-*  
  
His Kagome that would always love him. . .  
  
*It's only you and me!*  
  
His Kagome - - -  
  
That was currently stepping out of the well, looking winded as she tried to lug her knapsack out with her.  
  
"Inu-Ya-" she began to call, about to ask for his help- - -  
  
Until she noticed that he was asleep; dozing with an oddly peaceful expression; resting on his branch.  
  
Blinking up at him, she slowly smiled, used all her might to yank her backpack out of portal, and then stumbled to the base of the tree with her ridiculously large pack.  
  
'At least he's not mad at me for being late. . .' she sighed softly, a tiny grin still on her face.  
  
Plopping down upon the roots she looked up at her secret love and closed her eyes, slowly falling into a deep, Inu-Yasha filled sleep.  
  
*Yeah, oh yeah!*  
  
And though he didn't awaken, the hanyou's nose twitched slightly as a missing part of him seemed to fall back into place.  
  
*Ooh, oh oh. . .*  
  
Yes. . .  
  
Now everything was all right. . .  
  
As long as she was with him-  
  
In his dreams at least.  
  
~*~  
  
I hope everyone liked! ^_^ (Yeah, more story, less song, I know, I know- but the lyrics were so perfect you almost didn't NEED a fic to go with them! ^_^;;;)  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
